A Devil Among Angels
by Xelloss Ikari
Summary: In 1954, a monster born of nuclear fire nearly destroyed the city of Tokyo. The sacrifice of one man stopped him. Sixty years later, another monster makes its way towards towards Tokyo-3. Will another life be sacrificed to stop it this time?


North Pacific, off the coast of the Aleutian Islands, 2015...  
  
The UNS Sea Hawk was moving slowly beneath the waves. The submarine was on a research mission to investigate the effects Second Impact may have had on the area's environment. Lieutenant Martin was weary. He had been on duty for the last five hours, manning the sonar. Suddenly, a large blip appeared on his screen. It was fast approaching the ship.   
"Captain Burr, there's a large object approaching from the starboard."  
" It's probably a school of fish or pod of whales."  
"It's too large to be either of those, sir. It appears to be speeding up on a collision course. 30 knots and rising "  
"Ensign, get the engine room on the com," said Burr, " Tell them to increase our speed."  
"Yes, sir."  
  
It could sense the heat of the reactor. It had been so long since it had last fed. Not since that day so long ago when the world erupted into a storm of fury. A storm that had driven it deep into the ocean, where it had laid there a long time, drained and weakened. That is until it sensed the power from which it had been spawned. It swam towards the source, its hunger overwhelming it.  
  
The sub's crew was now on red alert as the unknown object sped towards it.  
" Why is it still gaining on us? Tell the engine room we need full power, ensign."  
" They say we are at full power."  
" Damn! Prepare to fire torpedoes."  
" Yes, sir!"  
  
It was gaining on its prey when the prey stung it. The torpedoes had struck the creature dead on, but did nothing to dissuade it form its course. If anything, they only made it angry. It swam faster, preparing to strike the submarine.  
  
" The torpedoes didn't even faze it, sir. Thirty seconds till collision."  
" Launch the distress beacon and prepare to for impact."  
"Yes, sir."  
  
It caught the sub in its claws and crushed it with a whim. The sudden decompression instantly killed all those aboard. The creature then began to feed off of the radiation leaking from the ship's reactor; the feeding invigorated its own internal reactor. Electricity danced up its spines, giving the scene an eerie glow. Had anyone been left alive, they would have heard it cry as it fed. The King of the Monsters had returned.  
  
==============================================   
Neon Genesis Evangelion/ Godzilla: A Devil Among Angels  
By Xelloss Ikari  
Part 1: Before the Storm  
==============================================  
Tokyo-3, three weeks later...  
  
Shinji was still trying to make sense of his dream last night when Kensuke kicked his shin. "What is it?" hr asked. Kensuke pointed towards the front of the class where the teacher was wearing an impatient look on his face.   
"Mr. Ikari, will you please answer my question?"  
"Umm...what was it again?"  
  
Later after school as Shinji cleaned up, Kensuke grilled him. Shinji was thankful Touji had had other business, as he didn't think he could have handled the both of them  
" So what was that distracted you?" Kensuke asked.   
"Nothing important."  
"Come on, what was it?"  
"Well, I guess it would help if I told someone, maybe you can help me make sense of it."  
" So what was it?"  
"I had this dream last night."  
"A dream?"  
"Yeah, and a really weird one too. I was wandering through the city in the middle of a storm. The whole place was a wreck."  
"I see. Then, what happened?"  
"I was trying to get underground, like whatever wrecked the city was still around. Then, just as I reached a shelter entrance, I saw it."  
"Saw what?"  
"It was huge, at least as big as an EVA. No, bigger. It had teeth, claws and spikes."  
" So was it an Angel?"  
"I don't think so. Well, at least none I've seen before. Anyway, I tried to run, but I was trapped. I looked up as it looked down. Then, there was a blue flash and I woke up. So what do you think it all meant, Kensuke?"  
"Hmm..."  
"Do you know what I saw in my dream?"  
"I'm not sure. Maybe. Do you have to go right home after school?"  
"No, not really. Why?"  
"There's something of my dad's I want to show you."  
"Okay. Let me finish up here and I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Tokyo-2, Same day...  
  
Dr. Napier did not like how the briefing was going. He could already tell the generals doubted the whole story. He could hardly blame them. When he had been shown pictures of the wrecked sub and told what was suspected of destruction, he had laughed. That is until he saw the sub's reactor had been drained of all radioactivity and the claw marks. After that, along with the other "findings", he had taken the whole matter very seriously. So seriously he had agreed to discontinue his own research to deal with it. He had flushed four years off work down the toilet and for what? To listen to these officers tell him he must be mistaken. No, the creature was dead, they had said. After all these years, there was no way it could return to menace Japan. Assholes, he thought. Don't they realize that the worst monster ever to set foot on land was alive and probably headed for Japan at this very moment? No, all they cared about was trying to convince him he was wrong. A half an hour later, the briefing was over and he was kindly told to peddle his monster tales elsewhere. He left the conference room, but not before he gave them a piece of his mind.   
"You pompous windbags! Don't you realize the threat Godzilla presents, not only to Japan, but the world."  
"Sergeant, please escort Dr. Napier out of her."  
As the guards dragged him out, Napier yelled back, " Your arrogance will be the ruin of us all."  
"Your opinion has been noted, Doctor, good-bye."  
  
After the guards had deposited him outside, he caught himself a taxi and headed for his hotel. He had no more business here. He knew his new employers would not be happy. But what could I have done, he thought as the taxi drove through the streets. The morons had refused to even consider the possibility. Still, he hoped there was some sort of backup plan. Soon, he was in his hotel room packing when the phone rang. Picking up he said hello.  
" Dr. Napier, how did the meeting go?"  
" Not so well, I'm afraid. They dismissed my findings and the other data. They felt I was 'mistaken' in my results."  
" I understand. It would appear that more concrete evidence is required before they will change their minds."  
"More concrete evidence? What do you mean?"  
"I mean we're going to have prove to them that the monster is alive and kicking."  
"How are we going to do this?"  
"Not we doctor, you."  
"Okay then, how am I going to do this?"  
"Doctor, you don't get seasick, do you?"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The Aida home, Tokyo-3…  
  
"Let me get the box out of the closet, Shinji. Be right back."  
" Okay."  
Shinji looked around Kensuke's room as he waited. He knew his friend was an expert on the military and its hardware, but he was still taken back a bit by the place. On his desk was a half-completed model tank, with other models nearby. On the walls were various models of different types of guns. Rifles, pistols and even a machine gun, Shinji had never seen so many different types in his life. He was still looking when Kensuke came back into the room carrying a large box. He set it down on the bed and turned to Shinji.  
"Here's the stuff I wanted to show you."  
" What is it?"  
" Stuff my dad collected when he was younger."  
  
Shinji opened the box and took out a photo that was on the top. Taking one look at it, an expression of shock and recognition came over his face.  
"This is it, Kensuke. This is what I saw in my dream."  
"Do you know that that is, Ikari?"  
"No."  
"You'd figure somebody who fights giant monsters on a regular basis would know about Godzilla."  
"Godzilla? That sounds familiar."  
"It should be, considering he was probably one of the worst monsters in history."  
"Godzilla…"  
  
Shinji spent the next hour looking through the box, occasionally asking Kensuke about something. He found out a lot about the legendary monster. He found out about its creation during atomic tests in the late nineteen-forties and its first attack on the original Tokyo.  
"So this Dr. Serizawa gave his life to stop the monster?"  
"Yeah. Although, it seemed to be futile when another Godzilla appeared in the eighties."  
"Another one? But how?"  
"No one really knows. Most people thought Godzilla was a unique creature. Makes you wonder if there could be more like him out there somewhere."  
"Yes."   
  
*******************************************************  
  
The Geofront, Gendou Ikari's office…  
  
The head of NERV was sitting in the still darkness when his phone rang. He picked it up   
"I understand there was an incident at the committee meeting in Tokyo-2 today  
"I see you've heard."  
"Yes. What did the committee do?"  
"They had him forcibly removed from the building."  
"Interesting. Have they made any decisions concerning his findings?"  
"Certain committee members made attempts act on the data, but the measures were squashed."   
"Excellent. Where is our rabble rouser now?"  
"After his ejection from the rest of the meeting, he went back to his hotel. Beyond that, we're not sure what else happened."  
"Why is that?"  
"Someone swept his room for listening devices, professionally."  
"It would appear we're not the only ones watching him."  
"Do you want us to find out who?"  
"No. Whoever it is will reveal themselves soon enough. Is that all?"  
"Yes. Goodbye."  
"Goodbye."  
  
Hanging up the phone, Ikari sat in the darkness and pondered the ramifications. Would this complicate his plans? No. He wouldn't let it. He wouldn't lose her again.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Misato's Apartment, later that evening…   
  
Shinji slipped in quietly. He was tired and was looking to avoid any arguments, especially with Asuka. He had lied earlier when he told Kensuke he didn't have to go anywhere after school. He was supposed to have gone food shopping with Asuka that afternoon and he knew she wouldn't be happy at being stood up. He walked down the hall towards his room, carrying a book Kensuke had lent him. He had hoped to finish reading it Unfortunately, his hopes were shattered when he approached the door to his room, for standing there was a very cross looking Second Child.  
"Where'd you go after school? I waited for you for a hour."  
"I…I…I went to Kensuke's."  
"What was so important at that you stood me up?"  
"N…nothing. I just stopped at Kensuke's and lost track of time."  
"I see now. You were too busy hanging out with that wacko to go food shopping with me."  
" Kensuke's not a wacko! He's my friend."  
" That's some friend you've got there. I think he's way too into guns, if you know what I mean."  
"W…w...what's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nevermind. It's way above your head, little boy."  
"D…d…don't call me little boy!"  
  
She was about to deliver another scathing comment, when she noticed the book he has behind his back. As she tries to get a better look, Shinji shifted, keeping the book still out of sight. After another minute of bobbing and weaving, Asuka lunged in and grabbed the book out of the Third Child's hands. "What's this?" she asked.  
"Something Kensuke lent me. Now give it back."  
"I wonder what the wacko lent you. Something dirty I bet."  
"Nothing like that. It's just a book."  
"I bet. Let's get a look at this book."  
  
She opened the book and began reading the first page. As she did, a look of embarrassment washed over Shinji's face. Asuka, meanwhile, felt laughter bubbling up from inside her. She tried to hold it back, but out it came.  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
"Stop that. Stop laughing."  
"I c...can't. It's just so...hahahaha...funny. You borrowed a book about big lizards. That's just so funny."  
"It's not about big lizards. It's a book about Godzilla."  
"Isn't Godzilla a big lizard?"  
"Yeah but..."  
This response only brought more laughter from Asuka. Frustrated, Shinji grabbed back to the book and walked into his room. As he closed the door and plopped down onto his bed, he still heard her laughing. Pulling on his headphones, he lost himself in the music.  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
Three days later, 300 miles off the eastern coast of Japan...  
  
A private yacht, the Kobayashi Maru, was sitting the calm water. Over one side of the boat, the crew had lowered a heavy steel line into the sea. On the ship's bridge, an uneasy Dr. Thomas Napier looked the readouts from the probe at the end of the line. Two days, he thought. Two days and there was still no sign of the creature. Perhaps the calculations of its path were wrong. He hoped not, for if they were, people would die. He had to find the monster before it was too late. If he failed... He pushed those thoughts aside. Such things were distractions form the task at hand. Suddenly, the probe's built-in Geiger counter picked up something. He had the probe scan for increased water temperature, in order to make sure they weren't picking up underground pockets of radioactive ores. The readout showed a distinct increase in temperature. With this, Napier flipped a switch on the control panel in front of him. The switch turned on the probe's camera and set it to record. He then picked up a nearby phone and called his associate, who was in her quarters.  
"Ms. Nakono, the creature is approaching. I believe it would be best get up here now."  
"Understood, Doctor. I will inform the crew to be ready to withdraw from the area."  
"Thank you."  
Hanging up the phone, he watched the feed from the probe and waited. Perhaps now, he thought, I can prove that Godzilla lives. Before it's too late.   
  
******************************************************  
  
It swam slowly through the dark depths of the water. It was still heading west. West to that place it so dimly remembered from so long ago. why it was heading there after so much time had passed, it did not know. All it felt was a calling, a calling that reached into the depth of its memories.   
  
  
To be continued...  
================  
  
Some disclaimers and notes:  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion characters and situations created and Copyright  
by Gainax, Project Eva, ADV Films - Used without permission  
  
Godzilla and character designs are trademarks and copyrights of Toho Co. Ltd. - Used without permission  
  
For those who might ask, the Godzilla being used in this series is the one from Godzilla '85 and Godzilla vs. Biollante. For reasons of sanity and continuity, I'm ignoring the events of Godzilla vs, King Gidorah and beyond. The time travel from that film and its contradictory nature is too much of a headache for me to deal with. That said, I will be using ideas and elements from those films however, although in altered forms and on my terms  
  
As for the NGE side of things, the events in this series take place after Episode 11 of the TV series. Beyond that, all bets are off and anything goes. 


End file.
